prodigious_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Factions
Following the aftermath of the Virus outbreak, many human children and young adults were suddenly discovering that they, too, had special electronic Digivices bequeathed unto them, each one paired up with and linked to a Digimon partner they could call their own. Over the years, however, the gradual decline of any real threats to both worlds – dangers these humans were ultimately charged with rising up to defeat – caused a major explosion in the population of these mutually strange partnerships. Understandably, millions of people became very bored, very quickly. Fast forward to the present day, where these self-described "Digimon Tamers" have begun to take their mounting ennui to the underground by pitting themselves against one another in high-stakes combat for money, power, and even pleasure. Beneath the structured order of Japanese society, a hidden anarchy reigns. Soon after, one by one, came entire groups of Tamers both new and old alike, with each of these so-called "factions" stepping forward to lay claim over all of Tokyo for themselves and their own respective agendas towards what they believe to be a better, brighter future for both worlds. Are their interests truly noble and just, or are they merely reflections of the selfish ambitions of the ones in power? The central story of PRODIGIOUS™ revolves around the rising tensions caused by the ever-growing numbers of Digimon Tamers and the five factions that have spawned from these ranks, each of which are confirmed (or implied) to be headed by one of the original eight individuals, the DigiDestined, that were chosen to save Digital World and its counterpart from the threat of the Virus. During the initial character creation process, all players must choose from one of the available factions — this is not a negotiable option, nor can it be disregarded entirely. Attempts to "fly solo", as it were, has always proven to be exceptionally dangerous to both humans and Digimon alike, and the possibility of being caught between the crossfire of inter-factional conflict without a means of support is, for want of a better way to phrase it, supremely impetuous and foolhardy. The Maddened Royals are the most prominent and widely recognized name among the major factions that battle for control of Tokyo's underground, led by former DigiDestined and world-renowned media celebrity Kimura Kyoryoku, who uses his immense wealth and status to promote a lifestyle of hedonistic freedom from the oppressive shackles of those that would claim themselves as figures of rightful authority. The Winged Heralds are a mysterious institution whose quasi-religious hierarchy belies a truly fanatical devotion to the continued evolution of the human species, a goal they pursue with zealous fervor. Headed by a woman known only by her title of "the Cardinal", rumored to be one of the former DigiDestined, they believe that mankind must grow in parallel to the Virus that once threatened to exterminate their kind – even if it means embracing its corruption. Anathema are a hyper-militant collective of Digimon with anti-human sentiments, headed by an extremely powerful individual that calls himself "Lanius". Believing mankind to be the true threat to both worlds, not only do they seek to exterminate the connection between humans and Digimon and reduce the former to their rightful position as a slave race, but also to cull those deemed too weak or useless to survive alongside the strong and powerful. HYPNOS are a secret clandestine agency of special operatives with alleged ties to the Japanese government, founded by former DigiDestined Itsuki Itou as a counterterrorist force against the very Digimon that once helped humanity to save their worlds from the Virus. Under his guidance, they aim to impose regulatory sanctions on all new and existing Tamers and their Digimon while employing experimental technology to monitor, contain, and remove any bio-electronic lifeforms that cross the boundaries between worlds. The No-Namers are technically not a "faction" in the traditional sense, but a loose gathering of people and Digimon whose lives were forever changed, or ruined, by the aftermath of the Virus and the subsequent hostilities expressed by the other major coalitions. Originally conceived by former DigiDestined Yūjin Inazuma as a stopgap means of bringing relief aid to victims of inter-factional warfare, it has since become something of a group of "modern Merry Men", offering help to those in need without expecting anything in return — all in the hopes of offsetting the bitter possibility of living in a world that simply refuses to heal. To be offered the chance to be part of something bigger than oneself is a rare one in this day and age, especially when considering the long-term ramifications of picking a particular side. Some will join a faction for the comforts and conveniences provided by each group, while others merely desire to express themselves as part of a community, to have a place where they can truly feel as if they belong. But, not everyone that joins a faction has good intentions. In the event a faction leader or any of its members find themselves or their way of life being threatened by any particular individual among their ranks, or if a potential recruit wishes to join a faction with the aims of undermining or sabotaging them from inside, those in charge of leading the affected faction may opt to forcibly remove the miscreant from the group and brand them as an "Exile" among the other coalitions, a mark of indelible shame for the maleficent player. Those branded as an Exile are permanently forbidden from being welcomed into another faction by anyone,, since this brand demonstrates their untrustworthy character and paints them as somebody who is fully willing to betray or turn against their leader and fellow teammates, no matter their motives or how they attempt to justify such a decision.